


La Decisión Final [One Shot]

by anniecrown



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drama, King Tony Stark, Knight Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecrown/pseuds/anniecrown
Summary: El virrey Anthony Stark se encuentra en una gran disputa: el reino de Suecia no está de acuerdo con una noruega independiente y el parlamento le exige desposar a una joven doncella. El futuro de su país y el suyo pende de un hilo, todo se complica por un apuesto caballero que lo hace temblar con solo mirarlo.Para acabar con el hambre desesperado de su pueblo, organiza el evento del siglo en beneficio de todas las clases sociales y, de manera egoísta, para decidir de una vez por todas el destino que muchas veces le quitó el sueño: ser el rey que su pueblo merece. Seguir al corazón puede tener consecuencias muy grandes, pero él está dispuesto a pagar el precio.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	La Decisión Final [One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> RECORDATORIOS/ADVERTENCIAS:
> 
> El siguiente one-shot se centra en la relación ficticia (y canon en el universo 3490) entre Tony Stark MCU y Steve Rogers MCU (es el universo que les vengo manejando jajaja). No hay ninguna pareja secundaria en este relato.  
> Anteriormente esta historia era un fanfic de 6 capítulos, pero por circunstancias personales decidí no continuar con la historia, pero si escribir un one-shot sobre esta idea  
> Este AU Histórico está basado en los acontecimientos ocurridos en 1814 en el bello país de Noruega. En ese tiempo, se implementó el Tratado de Kiel, que fue un pacto entre este país, Suecia y Dinamarca. Aquí un breve resumen directo de Wikipedia:  
> Cuando se firmó el Tratado de Kiel de 1814, era virrey de Noruega Cristián Federico [en mi historia, Tony Stark es este personaje], príncipe heredero de Dinamarca y Noruega y primo del rey Federico VI. Tanto el príncipe como el estátuder se acercaron políticamente a la élite noruega que deseaba la independencia. En Eidsvoll se realizó una asamblea constituyente el 16 de mayo de 1814, y el 17 de mayo se firmó la constitución noruega (que se mantiene en la actualidad) basada en las ideas de la Revolución francesa, se declaró la independencia y se nombró a Cristián Federico como monarca, quien hizo su entrada tirunfal en Cristianía el 22 de mayo.  
> Pero las pretensiones de crear un Estado independiente tuvieron que ser abandonadas por las reivindicaciones de Suecia, que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar lo acordado en el Tratado de Kiel. El 26 de julio dio inicio la Guerra Sueco-Noruega, que se centró en una campaña sueca alrededor de las ciudades de Frederikshald y Fredrikstad. El 14 de agosto de 1814 se alcanzó un acuerdo en la llamada Convención de Moss, que puso fin a la guerra. Por las condiciones de paz, Noruega tuvo que aceptar una unión personal con Suecia (ya no la integración total); Cristián Federico abdicó la corona, pero se mantuvieron el parlamento noruego (Storting) y la Constitución, que tuvo que pasar por algunas enmiendas que legalizaran la unión con Suecia. El 14 de noviembre, el Storting eligió como nuevo rey a Carlos XIII de Suecia [como posible spoiler que no pienso incluirlo en la historia, pero me gustaría que sepan, Tony si logra la independencia y dura mucho tiempo más en el poder].  
> Aunque Noruega tendría que esperar algunas décadas más para alcanzar la plena independencia, el despertar patriótico de 1814 y la redacción de una constitución democrática son la causa de que ese año sea considerado como el inicio de la independencia y que el 17 de mayo, día de la Constitución, se celebre como el Día Nacional.  
> Cualquier error en mi adaptación asumo cualquier responsabilidad, aunque no estoy siendo 100% fiel a ella, sólo tomé algunos hechos, ubicación y tiempo.  
> Y por último, las edades de los personajes en mi historia son:  
> -Anthony: 22 años.  
> -Steve: 20 años.  
> -Natasha: 17 años.  
> -Stane: 75 años.  
> -Bucky: 20 años.  
> -Wanda y Pietro Maximoff: 17 años (no aparecen directamente en la historia, pero no está de más aclarar).  
> Creo que ya fueron muchos avisos, así que… ¡A disfrutar!

**_Palacio Real de Oslo._ **

**_Domingo 17 de julio de 1814, 10:00 pm._ **

La música en el gran salón y el éxtasis de las personas emanaba un bello color dorado vivo, lleno de experiencias, esperanzas y alegrías en comparación con el lúgubre, pero tranquilo, jardín del palacio. El pecho del virrey Anthony Stark se hinchaba de orgullo al ver a su gente disfrutando después de una lamentable racha llena de escasez y problemáticas con los países vecinos. Una noche que será inolvidable para todos, incluso para él.

Las sendas del jardín cada vez se hacían más estrechas y sudó frío por un instante, hasta que al final del camino reconoció a la persona que estaba a unos metros de él, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y su traje blanco inmaculado. De no saber que era el Capitán de los Caballeros Nórdicos lo tacharía de un lindo príncipe de ojos tristes.

Su memoria divagó un momento y ante sus ojos vislumbró al pequeño y escuálido Steven Grant Rogers cuando apenas tenía 10 años, jugando y sirviéndole a él en todas sus exigencias, por más pequeñas que fueran. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en el rostro contrario al verlo, cambiando sus ojos tristes a dos zafiros llenos de vida.

—Déjame decirte que acabo de salvar tu dignidad, vi como tu amiga se iba con otro hombre —mencionó Anthony para atenuar la tensión que minutos antes experimentaron en el gran salón. Mantenía sus manos en la espalda, caminando cerca del Capitán, con la esperanza de mantener su autocontrol a raya. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del rubio y rió por lo bajo.

—Sabes muy bien que no soy muy afecto a las fiestas y Wanda es como de la familia — respondió Steve, cambiando a un tono más dulce y menos formal frente a su mejor amigo y confidente. Anthony sabía que el intrépido grupo de Steve estaba allá dentro, en la fiesta, ajenos de todo el dolor y sacrificio que ellos dos estaban experimentando.

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? —preguntó Anthony de repente, sin mirar al Capitán a los ojos, pero a unos metros de él—. ¿Y recuerdas todas las tardes de domingo cuando jugábamos con Natasha a _“Salvar al príncipe”_?

—Siempre ganaba ella, si acaso logré _salvarte_ un par de veces, pero ella era mucho más lista que nosotros dos —aceptó Steve sonriendo, mientras su memoria evocaba aquellos lejanos pero vívidos recuerdos. Lady Romanoff era la prima favorita de Anthony y gracias a que su madre la mandó a estudiar desde muy joven a lado del próximo virrey de Noruega, la infancia del pequeño Rogers fue un poco más llevadera.

—Quién diría que de los vestigios de aquellos niños ya no queda nada mas que los recuerdos y el triste destino que cada día les pesa más en los hombros —Anthony no sintió la llegada del rubio, pero agradeció enormemente que lo conociera cuando empezaba a ponerse sentimental. Steve tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos en un fuerte apretón, sin soltarlo.

—Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Hice un juramento, todo el reino lo presenció. Eso debe de bastarnos por ahora —unas lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por el rostro del virrey, que rápidamente fueron secadas por su protector.

—¿De qué sirve tu ‘juramento preciado’ si no puedo tenerte _para mí_? ¡Dime Rogers! — exclamó Anthony con rabia, soltándose de él para darle la espalda y evitar que lo vea sollozar—. Siempre he dado todo por mi pueblo. Siempre he sido bondadoso en mis acciones y cuando quiero ser egoísta por primera vez todos me lo niegan. Desearía ser otra persona, huir lejos y que nadie sepa de mi existencia más que tú…

—Anthony, mírame, por favor —suplicó Steve con urgencia, acercándose a él, tomando ambas muñecas y entrelazando sus dedos—. Haz este esfuerzo por nosotros, por lo que pudo ser y por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Todavía tenemos el santuario para nosotros dos, ¿lo recuerdas?

_“¿Cómo olvidarlo?”_ , pensó Anthony y una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar _todo_ lo que había pasado ahí. Las mejillas de Steve se tornaron de un tenue color rosado y Anthony no sabía si esa reacción era de vergüenza o por el esfuerzo de calmarlo.

Semanas atrás, Steve le mostró un _“santuario secreto”_ que se encontraba detrás de un tapiz de la gigantesca y vasta biblioteca. Anthony pensó de manera errónea conocer todos los rincones y pasadizos de su castillo, donde había vivido los mejores 20 años de su vida, pero que él le mostrara este nuevo lugar lo hizo dudar de las capacidades geográficas de su hogar.

Intuyó que ese santuario lo usaron como un refugio o cuartel de misiones muchas décadas atrás. Steve sabía muy bien la claustrofobia que padecía, pero el túnel de ese lugar era _mágico_. En vez de antorchas las paredes contaban con una clase de “piedras luminosas” que le daban un toque místico.

Al fondo del gran santuario, una gran fuente con la imagen de Frigga, la diosa de la premonición y la sabiduría se erguía victoriosa, mientras que agua cristalina salía de sus manos. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de hiedras y flores; y por una ventanilla alta se colaba la luz blanca de la luna.

Ese lugar fue un bálsamo para su sufrimiento. Todas las noches sin falta se reunía con el ejemplar Capitán con la excusa de “planificar” con más precisión asuntos tácticos y militares de las tropas noruegas, pero ambos sabían que esas “reuniones” las aprovechan al máximo para amarse sin ser molestados.

—Claro que lo recuerdo Rogers, pero no es lo que _yo quiero_ —hizo mayor énfasis en sus palabras. Steve pegó delicadamente sus frentes y posó su mano dominante en su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente.

—Sabes muy bien que no tenemos opción…

—Si, la tenemos.

—¡Anthony! Ya hablamos de esto. Nadie en su sano juicio permitiría que hicieras eso — el rubio se separó de él exaltado. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban rabia, no hacia él, sino a la persona que podría hacer realidad su sueño de estar juntos, pero condenaría el futuro de este pobre país.

—Es nuestra oportunidad, solo tenemos que irnos lejos, hoy. Stane me prometió…

—¡No podemos fiarnos de Stane, Tony! No sabemos los planes retorcidos que tenga con el rey de Suecia. Dinamarca también es tuya, no podemos abandonarlos a ellos también, no sigas… —Anthony se acercó cauteloso a Steve, que tenía el rostro agachado; lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, que se limpió rápidamente. Ya no quería pelear, sabía que era en vano hacerlo y sólo lograría romper más los restos de su corazón.

Un silencio abrumador los rodeó por varios minutos, donde Steve lloraba en silencio mientras Anthony se quedaba pasmado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Por segunda vez, Anthony Edward Stark presenciaba el correr de las lágrimas de su mejor amigo; la primera vez fue cuando su madre, Sarah Rogers, falleció.

Cuando Anthony tenía 12 años, un barco proveniente de Irlanda desembarcó en la bella ciudad de Oslo, donde los pasajeros a bordo venían con la intención de mejorar sus posibilidades económicas y sociales. Y Anthony jamás imaginó que la llegada de ese barco marcaría su destino para siempre.

Sarah Rogers trabajó arduamente en las cocinas del Palacio, mientras que su pequeño hijo se encargaba de los mandados que las mismas cocineras le pedían. Una tarde, el próximo heredero decidió bajar a las cocinas por una golosina y ahí fue donde se encontró con él. La primera impresión de Anthony hacia Steve fue que era muy pequeño para tener 10 años, pero su voluntad y simpatía lo cautivó de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, Anthony habló con su padre, el rey Howard Stark, sobre la posibilidad de tener un sirviente personal, a lo que su padre accedió de buena manera porque conocía a la señora Rogers. Al principio, Steve era muy tímido con él, hasta lo veía con cierto recelo, pero conforme fueron tratándose, su amistad y compañerismo se hizo más fuerte.

En cuanto a su amor por él, Anthony no sabía con exactitud cuándo empezó a sentirse diferente junto a él. El día que se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento hacia Steve fue cuando el menor cumplió los 15 años. Era la noche de su cumpleaños, Natasha y él prepararon una pequeña cena en los jardines, con cientos de pastelillos, tartaletas y una porción de _aquavit_ para cada uno.

Para ese entonces, Steve adquirió más musculatura y altura, ya que por las mañanas entrenaba con los Caballeros Nórdicos y gracias a su actitud siempre servicial hacia él, el rey Howard estaba a nada de incluirlo en sus líneas de defensa personal. La noche era fresca y la luna se alzaba ante ellos con una luminiscencia nunca vista por Anthony o tal vez eso pensó gracias al _aquavit_ , que ya estaba a punto de terminarse y Natasha a nada de quedarse dormida.

A lo lejos, la tutora de Lady Romanoff apareció y se la llevó a descansar, no sin antes escuchar una dura reprimenda por su estado que hizo reír a Anthony y Steve. Se quedaron solos otros 30 minutos más, platicando de cosas sin sentido, pero que los hacía reír. Cuando Anthony dio el último sorbo directamente de la botella, sus ojos no dejaban de enfocar la hermosa escena ante él: Steve mirando directamente la luz de la luna, con sus ojos plateados y su rubia cabellera despeinada. Sus brazos y hombros marcados se veían prominentes y algo dentro de Tony se estremeció, dejándolo sin aliento.

El resto de la noche, Anthony no logró conciliar el sueño porque siempre que cerraba los ojos veía a Steve, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y bella metamorfosis de sus ojos azules. Días después, recibieron la noticia de que Sarah Rogers se contagió del cólera y una semana después falleció.

Anthony todavía recuerda el temblor del cuerpo de Steve bajo sus brazos, llorando como un niño pequeño. Al principio Steve le gritó que se alejara de él porque no quería contagiarlo, aún no había pasado la cuarentena, pero al príncipe heredero del trono de Noruega y Dinamarca le importó poco y se quedó junto a él sin importar las consecuencias.

Lo único que atinó hacer al verlo llorar por segunda vez fue envolverlo entre sus brazos y hundir su rostro en su cuello. Steve se apresuró a apretarlo más hacia él y depositó un casto beso en su cabeza; Anthony levantó su rostro y observó que las lágrimas de Steve ya estaban secas, pero un fuerte deseo se había apoderado de su mirada, atrayendo instintivamente los labios de ambos.

Los besos de Steve se caracterizaban por ser tiernos y cuidadosos, pero el deseo y la ansiedad cambiaron el rumbo de este posible último encuentro entre ellos. Anthony amaba esta faceta del Capitán: sus manos recorriendo hábilmente su espalda y caderas, sus labios recorriendo y mordiendo su cuello, y la desesperación de sus labios que lo dejaban sin aliento. A Anthony le hubiera gustado seguir hasta el final, pero ambos tenían que regresar a la triste realidad que les esperaba a ambos.

—Capitán Rogers —exclamó Anthony en la primera oportunidad en que sus labios se separaron. Éste gruñó molesto por la interrupción, pero después su mente le recordó el lugar donde estaban y se separó del mayor—. Le recomendaría guardar estas técnicas militares para nuestra siguiente sesión en el santuario, será mucho más cómodo para los dos estudiar a profundidad sus métodos sin que seamos posiblemente observados.

Tanto Steve como él estallaron en risas, mientras que la música en el gran salón se calmaba para anunciar la llegada de una nueva pieza. El cielo nocturno estaba tapizado de estrellas brillantes, una ligera brisa alborotó la imponente capa del virrey y los detalles dorados en su traje eran iluminados por las lámparas del jardín. La fuerte mirada del Capitán lo recorrió de pies a cabeza por un largo rato para grabarse en su mente y corazón como la última vez que su rey _fue solo suyo_.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo Capitán Rogers, lo cité con urgencia aquí con un propósito en específico. Debo culparlo a usted de esta larga interrupción a mis planes —sentenció de brazos cruzados, mirando juguetonamente a su compañero y sintiéndose pleno al verlo asentir.

—Lo siento su Majestad, ¿qué necesita de mí? —preguntó Steve haciendo una tonta reverencia y riendo ante la actitud dominante de su rey. Anthony se acercó a él y le ofreció su mano cuando la música en el gran salón reanudó la velada.

—Capitán Rogers, ¿me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza? Será la última cosa que le pediré esta noche.

—Será un placer, su Majestad —Steve tomó su mano y acercó su cuerpo tiernamente al de él, sujetando fuertemente su cintura y entrelazando su mano libre con la del contrario. Anthony se recargó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón; amaba recargarse en él para poder aspirar el aroma a menta fresca que desprendía su cuerpo, aunque en esta ocasión podía identificar el olor del _aquavit_ como un intruso.

Empezaron a moverse al compás de la música suave y romántica. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero firmes. Steve era un buen aprendiz; hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos se había quejado de dolor por recibir una pisada del contrario y Anthony se sentía pleno al saber que las pocas clases de baile en el santuario rindieron sus frutos.

La orquesta cambió de movimiento y la melodía se tornó melancólica. De manera instintiva, Anthony levantó su rostro y observó detenidamente los ojos cristalinos de su compañero, que en ese momento no correspondió por mirar directamente hacia el frente. El corazón de Anthony oprimió su pecho, dejándolo sin aire, y volvió su rostro al pecho de Steve para evitar que éste lo viera derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cuando la banda estaba a punto de terminar la pieza, Steve se paró en seco, levantó el rostro de Anthony y acercó sus labios en un casto beso. Anthony rodeó sus hombros para intensificar el beso, mientras las manos de Steve rodearon sus caderas con pudor. Era un beso de despedida. El beso que recordarían hasta el final de sus días. El único que recordarían como una estaca clavada en el corazón que cada día se hundiría más, pero que nunca tendrían el valor de quitarla.

Steve fue el primero en apartarse, pero sin alejar las manos del cuerpo de Anthony. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos juraron ver una extraña luz en los ojos de cada uno. Anthony se sentía estúpido viéndolo de esa manera y Steve agradecía al destino de poder presenciar aquellos ojos color miel.

Cerca de ellos, el crujido de unos arbustos alteró la estabilidad de ambos y se separaron alertas, temiendo lo peor de quién podría estar espiándolos. De entre la oscuridad salió una persona que los dos conocían demasiado bien, pero Anthony ya había sentenciado a muerte al hombre que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—Bucky, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Steve, aliviado de que fuera él y no la persona que su mente siempre recordaba con odio. Anthony se acomodó su despampanante traje rojo ahumado y dorado, mientras que Bucky y Steve charlaban en voz baja; minutos después, Anthony se acercó a ellos.

—Caballero Barnes, ¿qué noticias tiene del Palacio?

—Según nuestros informantes estrellas, pronto tendrá una reunión con el Parlamento Noruego, posiblemente no tarden en venir a buscarlo, por eso me tomé la libertad de cerciorarme que se encontraran discutiendo sobre el porvenir de nuestro reino y vaya que si tenían una discusión muy interesante…

—Basta Buck, ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto —sentenció Steve sonrojado hasta las orejas y Anthony no sabía de qué forma borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro sin necesidad de matarlo en ese instante. En cambio, el virrey de Noruega respiró profundo y continuó.

—Gracias por el comunicado Caballero Barnes, agradezca de mi parte a los hermanos Maximoff por la información. Puede retirarse —Steve también se disponía a irse con su compañero cuando una mano lo retuvo.

—¿Su Majestad?

—Antes de que se vaya, necesito una cosa más de usted Capitán Rogers —demandó Anthony Edward Stark, virrey de Noruega y Dinamarca, esperando que el intruso se fuera lejos de ellos para proceder con su petición. Después, se acercó rápidamente a él y atrapó sus labios. Todo fue rápido y pasional, y cuando por fin se separaron, ambos sonrieron tiernamente.

—Puede retirarse, Capitán Rogers. Espero que siga correctamente sus guardias en lo que resta de la noche —Steve asintió, realizando una reverencia con la palma de su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

—Por supuesto, _mi rey_ …

Por un instante, Anthony sintió sus piernas flaquear al ver partir a su única esperanza de ser feliz en esta vida, pero buscó entre los restos de su corazón la fuerza que necesitaba para salir y darle a todo su pueblo el rey que necesitaban: un rey valiente, honesto y respetuoso con todos.

Anthony Edward Stark ya había tomado una decisión: seguir gobernando justamente bajo sus condiciones. Tal vez eso desencadene una guerra con sus vecinos suecos, pero de algo estaba seguro: nunca descansaría hasta ver el amanecer de una Noruega libre e independiente a lado de su fiel compañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leíste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia que hice con mucho cariño para una de mis shipps supremas. Hubiera querido extender un poco más este one-shot, pero me siento satisfecha con lo que hice sin tener que forzar de más la historia (o eso creo yo jajaja). Espero sus comentarios para interactuar con ustedes jeje.  
> ¡Hasta luego! Se portan bien 😉💖
> 
> Instagram: @annie_crown.ff  
> Wattpad y Fanfiction.net: anniecrown


End file.
